Pain Always Follow Love
by Love332
Summary: AU. Love never comes alone. It is always followed by some kind of pain. Every relationship has their own flaws. Will their flaws bring them together or pull them apart? KZ/ZK, Brief- KainxZero


_Hello, guys! It's been a while! I missed all of you and I wonder if you guys are still in this fandom ;-; I know, I know I should be working on my other stories, but I just really wanted to write something new and this one-shot is the result of it... So yeah, hopefully you will enjoy this story (:_

 **Beta Reader: LeDahliaNoir **_(You really are the best ;-; I really couldn't have done this without you! Thank you so much! T^T )_

 **Disclaimer:** Do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters _._

* * *

 **Pain Always Follows Love**

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

One by one, droplets of rain splattered against the windowsill;shortly afterward, heavy rain pour followed. Moments, before, the sky was a cocktail blue shade; then, the beautiful color darkened with gravel grey clouds, matching the heart of the person who watched them vacantly.

The lone figure sat on an old but comfortable couch; his head was propped up on his elbow as his maroon eyes refused to stray from the narrow street below his apartment. His brown locks were messy. He had to ruffle his hair numerous times to get the perfect bed-head look that his boyfriend liked so much.

It was already 12 o'clock in the morning and his boyfriend had yet to return home. He crossed his arms and breathed out a sigh, whilst his eyes continued to scan around the street in hope of catching a glimpse of silver strands. However, to his chagrin, he had no such luck.

Kaname knew Zero had a tendency to come home late each night, and in some cases, not return at all. He stopped complaining when Zero threatened to leave him when he continued to interrogate about the silver-haired male's whereabouts. He could get clingy and sometimes possessive. But who could blame him when his boyfriend was the definition of perfection?

The brunette sighed softly. The idea of his lover leaving tormented him constantly. He was willing to do anything for Zero. Absolutely anything at all. Even if that anything included him disappearing from his lover's life to give him the happiness he deserved. It sounded absolutely ridiculous. But unfortunately, he meant every last word. That was how much he loved Zero.

He snapped up from his musings and came back to the real world. Ah yes. The only reason he knew Zero would be coming back today was because the silver haired male had promised. Although most promises aren't kept when it came to him. Kaname quickly shook his head and dispelled the thought. No. Zero would keep his promise today. He had to keep it; because today was a special day.

 _It was their_ _fifth anniversary._

They had been together for five long years. Six years ago, Kaname would have laughed his ass off if someone had told him that he would be dating the most notorious delinquent in high school. After all, he was the student council president. Although he was average in his studies, he made up with his constant diligence and hard-work. Everyone respected his efforts, everyone except for Zero Kiryuu that was. Maybe that's why he became so attracted to the young man - opposites attract after all.

Turning his head to the side, Kaname glanced over the thoughtfully decorated table. He had lit two candles, both of which were nearly burned out. In the middle of the table stood a porcelain vase which held freshly bloomed red roses. Multiple dishes were placed on the table. All made by him. They were his beloved's favorites. He wasn't particularly good at cooking. In fact, he sucked at cooking; but he had tried his best to create each individual dish. To top things off, instrumental music played in the background. It was the epitome of romance.

The only thing missing was his companion...

Kaname couldn't remember the last time he had dinner with Zero. It seemed so long ago. The silver haired male didn't have enough time for him. But once again, he didn't complain. Complaining never did him any good. Complaining just made the gap between him and his lover wider.

Another sigh escaped his lips.

Kaname let his eyes, alongside his mind, roam in order to escape his thoughts. They fluttered around the room until they settled on the coffee table. On the surface, lay a square, black box that was wrapped in a red ribbon. A stainless steel Rolex watch, which was encrusted with diamonds, sat inside of the box.

The brunette remembered that his boyfriend's eyes always lingered on this watch whenever they went out shopping. Although, Zero's eyes would quickly divert whenever Kaname approached him and asked if he would like to purchase it one day. Zero would just glare at him and walk away, pretending he never heard Kaname. The latter would just smile ruefully at his lover's back, knowing fully well the answer was.

Kaname's salary wasn't impressive. He was only a salesman after all, but he had worked hard this year -overtime included. And thanks to his hard work, he received hefty bonuses each month. His boss said if he kept working this hard for a couple of months, he would get a promotion!

 _'Zero will be so proud of me.'_ He thought triumphantly.

Tapping his fingers on his cheeks, Kaname's lips curved into a smile when he imagined those beautiful violet eyes widening in shock, and those luscious lips parting as Zero stared at the gift presented to him. His boyfriend would be ecstatic for sure. He just knew it.

The smile quickly turned into a grin as he slumped back on the couch, running his fingers through his brown locks. Zero come back to me soon! Don't make me wait any longer! Kaname thought impatiently as he clenched his hair between his fingers.

He stared at the ceiling. Seconds passed. Minutes passed. He could feel his eyelids becoming heavier with each second. He hadn't gotten much rest this week due to his strenuous work. So his continuous fatigue was a consequence of his overworked body. But he didn't want to fall asleep. Not today. Not now.

He willed himself to stay awake, but his exhaustion started to get the better of him. His eyelids began to drop slowly. His mind started shutting down, but his heart kept reminding him why he needed to stay awake...

 _His beloved was due back soon. It was their fifth anniversary._

 _He needed to have dinner with his beloved._

 _He needed to give his boyfriend his gift._

 _He needed to tell Zero that he loved him._

 _He needed to stay awake to do so._

 _Needed to stay awake._

 _Stay Awake..._

 _Awake..._

Before he knew it, his mind won the war and he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _-3 hours later-_

Kaname's burgundy eyes snapped open when a loud crash sound alerted him of an intruder. Kaname jolted out from his resting position and scanned the room in panic, but there was still no sign of Zero - or anyone else for that matter.

He sighed softly in relief, but that one moment of relief turned into apprehension. He fucking fell asleep! Zero would be so mad if he found him sleeping. Kaname looked at his watch and gasped in alarm. It was already so late! Dread started to settle in his stomach; he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

 _Thud._

Kaname was again reminded that he wasn't alone.

 _'Was it Zero? When did he come back? If it was Zero, why didn't he wake him up? Maybe his lover got mad...'_ His mind was overrun with frantic thoughts, but then another thought was conjured up by his brain. _'Maybe it is a burglar...'_ His heart sped up at the notion; he dipped his fingers in his pocket, ready to dial the emergency number at any given moment.

However, a groan from his and Zero's bedroom stopped him dead in his tracks.

 _What was going on?_

Without another thought, his feet slowly led him to their bedroom. The groans and panting were getting louder. He reached his hand out and wrapped it around the door knob, hoping against all odds that there was a reasonable explanation for the sounds creeping from inside. Unknowingly, he inhaled deeply as he silently pushed the door ajar - he wished he hadn't.

 _"Ah K-Kain faster."_

Kaname swore he heard his heart shatter. Willing himself to not let tears descend from his eyes, he looked vacantly at the couple on the bed. _Their bed._

His boyfriend was laid on his back on the soft mattress; his usually pale cheeks flushed. His lips were swollen as he panted, his legs wrapped around the well-built man's waist. The said man had fierce orange hair, his eyes closed as he pounded deep inside his lover. From the look on his face, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

The broken lamp caught his attention and he stared at it blankly. ' _Zero probably broke it, lost in pleasure.'_ He thought bitterly as his hands clenched into tight fists.

A hollow feeling engulfed him. He felt the numbness growing inside of him; slowly but swiftly wrapping him in its web. He bit the inside of his cheek hard to prevent another wave of sobs passing his lips.

 _Why Zero? Why today?_

Another wanton moan caught his attention and he hesitantly directed his gaze to the couple. His breath hitched as his mahogany eyes met amethyst ones. Zero was staring at him.. Zero could see the hurt in his eyes...Zero could see tears welling up in his eyes...He pleaded with his eyes, desperation and despair written all over his face, for his lover to stop since he knew was here.

His silent plea fell unto deaf ears. Because Zero merely smirked at him and wrapped his pale arms around Kain's neck to pull him into a passionate kiss.

Kaname didn't need to see any more to know his presence wasn't welcome. He swiftly closed the door behind him and dashed back to the couch, burying his face in the soft material as he became overtaken by a relentless fit of sobbing. He didn't want Zero to know he was crying. It was pathetic for him to cry. It made him look weak. And that was the last thing he wanted...He didn't want to give Zero the satisfaction to see him hurt like this...

That's why he needed to stop crying. He needed to pretend that his lover's frivolous affairs didn't' bother him.

 _But it was so damn hard._

He wiped his tears furiously on the back of his hand; but instead of stopping, they flowed down his cheeks continuously as if they wanted to torment him how pathetic he actually was. This wasn't the first time Zero cheated on him, but this was the first time he ever brought someone to their bedroom. The first time Zero had sex with someone else on their bed. ' _He just loves seeing me in pain, doesn't he?'_ Kaname chuckled to himself; however, even to his own ears, it sounded like a stifled cry.

Zero promised that he will stop cheating every time Kaname caught him red handed with another guy; but to his demise, those empty promises were _utter bullshit._

Because he knew Zero wasn't in love with him any longer. His lover continual betrayal was a prove of that.

And finally admitting that made the hole in his heart larger.

Time to time, Kaname wondered what had gone wrong. Why had things turned out like this? What could he have done to prevent it all? He would do anything to go back in time...

Groans, louder than before, brought him out of his depressed musings. He gritted his teeth in anger, yet the tears continued to flow down his cheeks, damping the cushion underneath him.

Pure, insane jealousy lacerated his entire being, but he willed himself to sit down again, thrusting his fingers into his hair to make himself cool down before he did anything he would later regret.

He didn't want to feel like this anymore...

He wanted Zero to be happy, but his lover's happiness didn't reside with him.

He was a burden and would always be as long as he was in Zero's life... As selfish as it sounded, Kaname wanted to be free of this constant pain – _to find happiness of his own..._

So with a heavy heart, he came to a decision. A decision that would change both of their lives. Especially his.

Casting one last hopeful look at the door, expecting his lover to chase after him and coax him out of his rash decision - expecting his lover to apologize and shower him with his sweet words until they made up. Even a meager smile would dissolve his desire to go through with his decision...

But to his greatest despair, nothing of that sort happened.

 _I love you Zero, I always will._

Tears rolled down his face as he snatched the small, black box he had prepared for his lover. He stared at it for a long time and then let out a deep and long-drawn sigh.

He had to do this. There was no going back.

Kaname took out the Rolex watch and fastened it around his wrist. He slid his hand into his pocket and retrieved an item, which had once brought him great joy, carefully placing it inside the box.

From the nearest drawer, he grabbed a pen and a scrap piece of paper; with shaky hands, he somehow managed to scribble down something.

 _Forgive me, Zero._

Kaname rose to his feet and took a quick yet detailed glance of the room, embedding each small detail in his mind.

"Goodbye..." He whispered softly to no one in particular before he took his coat and departed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A few hours later, a tall figure entered the living room. His silver strands stuck out in different directions having taken a quick shower and ruffling his hair roughly with a towel. He let his eyes roam around the room, searching for a familiar figure, but to his surprise, there was no one there.

Weird. Kaname always waited for him to come out of his _'rendezvous'_ and give him an earful of complaints. Then, the brunette would break down into a choked sob and Zero would wrap his arms around his lover's lithe form, consoling the former out of his misery, promising he wouldn't do it ever again.

Although, both of them knew that his promise were blatant lies.

 _Perhaps he had really outdone this time._

Shaking his head, Zero flopped down on the sofa. Nah. Kaname wouldn't leave him, no matter what he did. That's what he liked about Kaname the most. That's why he wanted to push each of his lover's buttons - to see how he would react. Rather sadistic when he thought about it.

Before his thoughts continued to stray off course, his eyes caught the beautiful black box on the table.

He smiled wryly. Kaname probably bought a gift for him. He would never understand how the brunette could love a man like him – not that he was complaining. His smile faltered when he saw the contents of the box. Confused, he picked them up. A silver key was wrapped around a small piece of paper.

Having a closer look, he realized that this was the key he had given to Kaname when they first started living together...

 _What the fucking hell?_

Bewildered, Zero fixed his eyes on the small item laid out on the palm of his hand, in an attempt to figure out the meaning behind it all. From the corner of his eyes, he noted the paper he had discarded when he took hold of the key. He picked it up and slowly read the contents of the note.

He read it once.

Then twice.

The third time around, he finally understood...

His throat constricted and tears stung his eyes. Zero clamped his eyes shut tight as he buried his face in his arms, letting his tears flow freely.

 _Kaname, Kaname, you stupid idiot!_

The paper slid out of his limp hand as a heart-aching sob tore out of his lungs.

.

.

.

.

.

Once again, the note lay abandoned on the floor; three, little words shining brightly in the dim light of the lamp.

 _'Happy Anniversary, Zero.'_

 ** _-The End-_**

* * *

 _Damn, I hope I really made this story really angsty o-o If I was able to pull one heartstring or two, my job is accomplished! xD I really hope you enjoyed it... T^T_

 _Please leave a review~ o3o_

 _-Love332_


End file.
